Un regalo en mi puerta
by Nana Of The Stars
Summary: Un canasto con un par de bebés era lo último que Hinata Hyuga esperaba encontrase a su puerta, pero allí estaba y alguien debía cuidarlos. Y si la única ayuda con la que podía contar era con la de su apuesto vecino tendría que conformarse con eso...Naruto Uzumaki era un soltero convencido, pero supuso que podría echarle una mano a su vecina en esas circunstancias.


Capítulo Uno

Al principio, Hinata Hyuga pensó que el sonido que oía eran los maullidos de unos gatitos que llamaban a su madre.

Acababa de salir del ascensor de su edificio alto y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. El día había sido especialmente agitado en el museo. Algún tipo anónimo había enviado una caja de recortes de periódico y decía que hacía años se los había dejado el rey Kamehameha. Eso había provocado una discusión en la oficina para decidir si era necesario investigar si eran verdaderos, ponerles fecha o echarlos al cubo de la basura. Hinata había apoyado la última opción. Ese tipo de recortes no le parecían importantes.

Pero su jefe, Shino había vencido.

-Estos recortes pueden haber viajado por los caminos polvorientos de nuestros ancestros -había dicho con reverencia.

Hinata había hecho una mueca, a espaldas de él, y había pedido que le dieran la tarde libre. Había momentos en que el mundo enrarecido del museo le parecía insoportable, a pesar de que había dedicado su vida a él.

Por esa razón Hinata llegó a casa antes de lo acostumbrado y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y oyó los débiles gritos, frunció el ceño intrigada.

-Más vale que no sea un bebé -dijo una rubia que también salía en ese momento del ascensor sin dirigirse a nadie en especial-. Me habían dicho que en este edificio no había niños.

Le habían dicho lo mismo a Hinata y en ese momento no le había dado importancia al asunto. Pero se irritó por la forma de hablar de esa mujer. Nunca había anhelado oír risas infantiles, pero esa prohibición le pareció una manera de negar la vida.

No dijo nada. Ya había discutido bastante ese día. En vez de eso le sonrió a la mujer y cruzó rápidamente el pasillo para llegar a su flamante apartamento.

Era un edificio nuevo y Hinata todavía se emocionaba al caminar entre las paredes color crema, ver su imagen en los espejos biselados y sentir la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas del patio interior. Pero la emoción se convertía a menudo en un sentimiento de pánico. En realidad no podía permitirse el lujo de vivir en ese lugar. En cualquier momento se darían cuenta de que trataba de parecer profesional y la echarían fuera.

Se estremeció al oír los gemidos.

-Gatitos -murmuró mirando el canasto de donde parecían provenir los sonidos.

Habían dejado el canasto de mimbre delante de una puerta-. Alguien le ha dejado a mi vecino unos gatitos.

Gatitos. La palabra la hizo sonreír. Titubeó y estuvo tentada a echar un vistazo. Los gatitos le encantaban.

No. Se detuvo justo a tiempo. Si veía a los gatitos, querría tener uno, o dos. Debía ser sensata. Sabía que en ese momento se sentía especialmente vulnerable. Estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola y no le molestaba pensar que iba a pasar así el resto de su vida, pero era muy tentador tener a alguien que la esperara todas las noches. En ese momento no podía permitirse el lujo de tener una mascota. No se arriesgaría a mirar.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta de su apartamento y cerró.

El peligro de la tentación de los gatitos había pasado.

Dejó caer el bolso sobre un mueble, se detuvo en medio de la habitación y observó su casa con un poco de temor reverencial. La sala, la vista de Diamond Head:.. ¡Vaya! ¿Realmente vivía ahí?

Era perfecto. Siempre intentaba que las cosas fueran perfectas. Su morada era tan perfecta como todo en su vida. Quizá ya podría ser feliz.

Hizo una mueca ante el espejo del vestíbulo. La felicidad. ¡Qué concepto! Tenía un buen trabajo y una buena vida. Tenía amigos agradables, buenos compañeros en el trabajo y su trayectoria iba por buen camino. Tenía veintiocho años y aunque no se consideraba plenamente feliz, al menos, debería estar satisfecha.

En silencio se dijo que lo estaba, definitivamente lo estaba.

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era un gemido demasiado lastimero para que fuera de un gatito.

Frunció el ceño. Algo en el gemido la atraía hacia la puerta. No podía evitarlo. Era como si el que lloraba afuera la llamara a ella.

Vaciló un segundo, apretó la mandíbula y abrió la puerta. El canasto seguía al otro lado del pasillo y el ruido no lo hacía ningún gatito.

Hinata ojeó el pasillo. No vio a nadie. Era demasiado temprano para que los demás hubieran vuelto del trabajo. Dio tres pasos y presionó el timbre de su vecino en tanto ojeaba nerviosa el canasto ruidoso.

-¿Hola? -gritó y golpeó la puerta con el puño-. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Tal como lo esperaba, no recibió contestación. Tendría que ver lo que había en el canasto. Se inclinó, agarró una punta de la tela a cuadros y la levantó.

Justo lo que temía: no eran gatitos. No era ni siquiera un bebé, eran dos. Dos bebés de rostros colorados que se contorsionaban uno al lado del otro. Uno gritaba a pleno pulmón y el otro estaba empezando a llorar con fuerza.

-Bebés -murmuró para asegurarse de que no soñaba-. Bebés.

Se enderezó y llamó a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Hola? -gritó sin esperanza-. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Nada. ¿Qué haría? Alguna persona había dejado dos bebés en el pasillo. Ella no podía dejarlos donde estaban. Eran demasiado pequeños. Podía pasarles cualquier cosa.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Llamar al encargado del edificio? ¿A la policía? ¿Al Servicio Social? Ninguna de esas opciones le pareció buena, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Para llamar a cualquiera tendría que volver a su apartamento y no podía dejar a esas criaturas donde estaban. Volvió a mirar el pasillo, seguía sola. Suspiró y levantó el canasto para llevarlo a su casa.

-Dejaré la puerta abierta, por si vuelve -murmuró.

En ese momento vio un sobre en el canasto. Lo levantó. Era de papel color naranja y olía a perfume barato. Habían escrito «Suigetsu» en el sobre que no estaba sellado.

-Suigetsu -repitió quedo.

Lo había visto a menudo durante la semana que llevaba viviendo allí. Era alto y atractivo, de ojos azules sonrientes y parecía ser un auténtico donjuán. La noche anterior había visto a una belleza frente a su puerta. El día en que ella se había mudado, dos pelirrojas esculturales habían salido riendo de su apartamento.

Miró el sobre y estuvo tentada a leer lo que estaba escrito adentro. Pero no sería correcto. A regañadientes, lo dejó, levantó el teléfono y marcó el número del encargado del edificio.

-Diga, ¿qué sucede? -contestó el hijo adolescente del encargado.

-Hola, Timmy -contestó ella-. Soy Hinata Hyuga, del 507. Me ayudaste a mudarme la semana pasada, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Está tu madre?

-No, pero yo puedo ayudarla. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene alguna tubería atascada? Puedo subir en...

-No, quería hablar con tu madre. La llamaré más tarde.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía? Se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Además, odiaba hacer algo así antes de que supiera de qué se trataba. Se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar el sobre. ¡Al diablo! Tendría que dominar esa situación. Despacio, sacó la hoja del sobre, la abrió y leyó lo siguiente:

_Querido Suigetsu:_

_Ya no tolero más. No tengo dinero. No puedo trabajar porque no encuentro a nadie que me cuide a los bebés. Acaban de echarme de mi casa. No les gusta oír el llanto de pequeños. ¿Qué se supone debo hacer? ¿No te interesa lo que les pasa? Creí que las cosas cambiarían cuando fueras padre. Eres tan responsable de ellos como yo. Supongo que ya he llegado al límite de modo que ahora te toca a ti. Puedes cuidarlos un tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?_

_Te quiere, Karin _

Hinata no despegó la vista del papel. Había borrones en la página. ¿Manchas de lágrimas? Se acongojó al pensar en aquella madre desesperada y por primera vez, realmente vio bien los cuerpecitos que se contorsionaban dentro del canasto.

Bebés, bebés humanos vivos. ¿Qué diablos haría con ellos?

-Disculpe ¿se le ha caído esto?

Naruto Uzumaki se volvió y vio a una mujer joven que, sonriendo, le ofrecía una caja de cerillas. Era un poco extraño que alguien se le acercara para preguntarle si se le había caído una caja de cerillas.

Naruto se quitó las gafas de sol dejando al descubierto unos ojos tan azules como el cielo en un día soleado. La joven sonrió agradecida y él le correspondió admirando su valentía.

-No lo sé. Es posible que tuviera una parecida, pero no estoy seguro de que sea la misma.

-Yo la he reconocido de inmediato -le dijo ella-. Es de un centro nocturno al cual voy casi todos los viernes por la noche.

-¿De verdad? -rió quedo.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no se la lleva? -sugirió-. Estoy segura de que debe ser suya.

-¿Y si al llegar a casa descubro que no es mía? -bromeó después de titubear y mover la cabeza.

-Le diré lo que voy a hacer -lo miró medio exasperada y medio divertida-. Anotaré mi número de teléfono en ella... -así lo hizo antes de darle la cajetilla y sonreír-. Ahora que tenemos todos los datos, si descubre que no es suya, podrá llamarme. Yo iré a buscarla a su apartamento. ¿De acuerdo?

-Estupenda idea.

-Ella se volvió con coquetería y lo miró por encima del hombro antes de seguir caminando. Naruto se dijo que era una pena que tuviera otro compromiso con una mujer para esa noche porque de lo contrario iría al centro nocturno al que aquella lo había invitado.

-Hay muchas mujeres atractivas, pero muy poco tiempo -murmuró al entrar al edificio alto de apartamentos.

Silbó mientras el ascensor lo subía a su piso. Era gracioso que ese encuentro en la calle le hubiera levantado el ánimo. Había pasado el día revisando en vano las cuentas de una empresa pequeña de electrónica en busca de alguna prueba de desfalco. Necesitaba algo que enseñarle al fiscal, pero a pesar de haber trabajado hasta tarde, no había encontrado nada. Presentía que el gerente de la compañía era el culpable, pero no podía demostrarlo. Era frustrante.

Pero olvidaría todo eso y se divertiría. Una chica sensual, T-sunade Savoy, lo había invitado a cenar a medianoche. Naruto presentía que aquella noche iba a salir de la apatía que lo aquejaba desde hacía algún tiempo. Esa noche su sangre fluiría con más rapidez. Aquella noche él volvería a vivir un romance después de muchos meses. Lo sentía llegar.

Cruzó el pasillo, pensando en la noche que lo esperaba, el trayecto en coche al centro nocturno; el asiento solitario a una mesa entre el público, en las sombras; la forma en la que T-sunade llegaría al escenario, agarraría el micrófono, y lo buscaría con la mirada. En efecto, la noche sería muy agradable.

Sacó la tarjeta frente a su puerta, pero todavía no la había insertado cuando oyó un sonido a su espalda. Se volvió y vio a su vecina. Parecía hacerle señas.

-Disculpe, soy Hinata Hyuga. Acabo de mudarme y soy su vecina. Tenemos un problema. ¿Quiere entrar un momento? Me gustaría hablar con usted.

Naruto quiso negarse. La mujer con la caja de cerillas en la calle había sido una cosa, pero aquella persona no parecía ser su admiradora. Pero era su vecina. Quizá necesitaba que le conectara el vídeo o algo igualmente fácil. ¿Cómo podía negarse? Debía comportarse como un buen vecino.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla? -preguntó mientras entraba a un apartamento muy parecido al de él. Miró a su alrededor y le sonrió a la mujer, pero ella no le correspondió.

-Haga el favor de sentarse -dijo ella muy seria antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Tengo un compromiso -le dijo Naruto-. Si puedo ayudarla en algo, lo haré encantado, pero tengo que...

-Siéntese -ordenó ella y señaló el sofá-. Tenemos que hablar.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Su vecina, definitivamente no quería lo mismo que la belleza de la caja de cerillas. Supuso que era mejor así porque ella no era su tipo. Delgada, de estatura media, y con el pelo recogido en un rígido moño. Llevaba unos pendientes de perlitas; el traje informe ocultaba su cuerpo.

A él nunca le habían interesado las mujeres tan formales y se dijo que ellas tampoco habían estado nunca interesadas en él. El asunto no presagiaba nada bueno. No sería una conversación rápida, ni se despedirían con indiferencia.

Pero Naruto era una persona de buena disposición. Se sentó en el sofá sonriendo.

-¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿He dejado la basura en el recipiente equivocado? ¿He dejado la televisión encendida con el volumen demasiado alto?

Hinata se desplomó en una silla, frente a él y lo miró con la boca apretada.

Reía, aquel hombre se estaba riendo. Apretó la mandíbula y decidió que no le mostraría ninguna consideración.

Llevaba casi tres horas cuidando a las criaturas y se había encariñado con ellas, pero su enfado contra alguien que había olvidado sus responsabilidades había ido creciendo. En ese momento se preguntaba si sería mejor entregárselas a él o permitir que el Servicio Social se las llevara.

-No se trata de nada parecido -dijo con firmeza y se apoyó en el respaldo para poder mirarlo de frente-. Es algo totalmente diferente. Pronto se lo explicaré. Pero si me lo permite, antes quiero hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Adelante -se encogió de hombros porque cuanto antes terminaran antes podría irse a casa. De pronto sonrió porque se le ocurrió algo.

Su vecina le recordaba a su tía Tess quien siempre tenía un latiguillo detrás de la puerta para cuando alguien se mostraba insolente con ella. Tuvo la tentación de mirar detrás de la puerta de aquella mujer para ver qué escondía allí.

Hinata no advirtió la sonrisa. Anotaba unas cosas en un block amarillo. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con frialdad.

-Al principio estas preguntas le parecerán extrañas, pero al final se dará cuenta de que tenía un motivo para formularlas.

-Bien, pregunte.

-Hábleme un poco de usted. ¿De dónde es usted?

Naruto decidió contestar, aunque no sabía qué podía interesarle a su vecina.

-Nací y me crié en las islas.

-¿Tiene familia cerca de aquí? -preguntó ella.

-Realmente no. Casi todos están en la Isla Grande. Tengo a mi hermana Ino y su esposo; mi hermano Sasuke y su esposa Sakura. También está mi hermano Shikamaru. Está aquí en Honolulu, pero es un abogado de prestigio y no lo veo con frecuencia.

-¿No tiene más familia aquí que pudiera ayudarlo? -preguntó pensativa. Su tono daba a entender que había un gran problema.

-¿Ayudarme a qué? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Llegaremos a eso dentro de un minuto.

Naruto se movió inquieto. Eso se alargaba y a pesar de que no quería ser grosero, el asunto no era interesante. Intentó encontrar una buena excusa para levantarse e irse, pero la siguiente pregunta lo conmocionó hasta tal punto que no protestó cuando ella usó un extraño apodo.

-Dígame Suigetsu, ¿cree en la santidad del matrimonio?

-¿Matrimonio?

Matrimonio era una palabra que evitaba a cualquier precio.

-Bueno, nunca he pensado en el matrimonio.

-Me lo temía -murmuró frunciendo el ceño. Naruto observó con la boca abierta, forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Busca un... esposo? De ser así...

-De buscarlo, no me fijaría en usted -contestó echando chispas por los ojos.

Quizá él se había equivocado. Las mujeres no acostumbraban a tratarlo así y comenzaba a sentirse ofendido. No le agradaba la idea de casarse, pero ella no tenía por qué mostrarse tan mordaz.

-¿Por qué no? -exigió buscando la fuente de la enemistad en sus ojos-. Hay muchas mujeres que piensan que soy buen partido.

-Personas que tienen plumas en vez de cerebro -murmuró.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él porque no la había oído bien.

-Nada -lo miró y suavizó un poco el ataque. No podía negar que era un hombre atractivo. Tenía el pelo rubio y un poco alborotado y unos ojos azules enormes, enmarcados por pestañas rubias.

-Estoy segura de que usted gusta a muchas mujeres -dijo dando a entender que ella no era una de ellas-. Sin embargo, eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestro problema. Quiero saber qué piensa de los niños.

-¿Niños? -repitió como si no comprendiera.

-Niños. Bebés.

Primero el matrimonio, después los bebés. Naruto miró la puerta y deseó poder salir pronto de allí.

-Supongo que son agradables. Nunca he tenido uno cerca -comenzó a moverse hacia el borde del sofá.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó incrédula.

Al parecer se había equivocado al contestar. Con el ceño fruncido la miró y se preguntó por qué lo odiaría.

-¿Cómo se gana la vida?

-Soy un investigador, para la oficina del fiscal.

-¿Cuánto gana? -asintió y apuntó algo.

-Lo suficiente para vivir -repuso levantándose molesto-. ¿De qué se trata, de una solicitud de empleo?

-Más o menos -lo miró ceñuda.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Esto no nos conduce a nada.

Hinata se puso de pie para bloquearle el camino y se quitó las gafas.

-No se levante -ordenó decidida-. No he terminado.

Lo miró con tanta fiereza que él se echó a reír. De desearlo podría levantarla sin mayor esfuerzo, pero ella creía que podía dominarlo con la fuerza de su voluntad.

Naruto se obligó a no parpadear. No podía permitir que le ganara el reto, a pesar de que la situación lo divertía.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y Hinata desvió la mirada.

-He ganado -susurró Naruto.

-Espere donde está -ordenó antes de irse a la cocina.

-De ninguna manera -contestó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Oyó que ella contestaba el teléfono y decidió que era el momento de desaparecer. Pero al dar los primeros pasos, oyó algo que lo hizo volverse.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Gatitos?

El ruido provenía de la habitación de al lado.

Su mente le gritó que aprovechara el momento para salir, pero el sonido lo hizo reaccionar. Los gatitos le gustaban y pensó que no le haría daño ir a ver de qué se trataba.

Se acercó a la puerta que estaba entreabierta. En la habitación tenuemente iluminada vio un canasto apoyado con cojines, sobre la cama. Dentro había dos bebés. Tenían los ojos cerrados, pero estaban empezando a moverse. Los observó sonriente.

De modo que aquella mujer tenía unas criaturas en un edificio de apartamentos donde no se permitía tener niños.

Se le ocurrió que ese era el motivo de la extraña actitud de su vecina. ¿Buscaba un padre para esas criaturas? De ser ese el caso, debía salir de allí inmediatamente.

-Adiós, criaturas -murmuró-. Ojalá consigáis un nuevo padre pronto. Volveré a veros.

Se volvió dispuesto a marcharse.


End file.
